Killing Butterflies
by Aigue-Marine
Summary: "Personne ne doit être plus joli que Yao-Yao," déclara-t-il, se levant et  laissant tomber le cadavre du papillon à ses pieds. "Jamais." RoChu dark, avec d'autres "couples" avec Russie. T pour violence.


Bonjour/bonsoir, chers lecteurs. Bienvenue sur ma deuxième fic d'Hetalia, et ma première en français pour ce fandom. Alors, donc, les "couples" même si ce n'est pas réciproque du tout pour la plupart, sont Russie/Chine, Russie/Lituanie, Russie/Lettonie, Russie/Estonie, Russie/Prusse et Russie/Amérique. Ouaip, tout ça. Ne vous gênez pas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

ATTENTION : Cette fic contient de la violence contre des animaux (et des pays) innocents, et _Russie, _donc c'est assez dark, alors si ce n'est pas votre truc, vous êtes libres de cliquer la petite flèche en haut à gauche et de trouver quelque chose de plus joyeux.

**Killing Butterflies**

_"Ivan?" avait tenté Yao, se sentant étrangement mal à l'aise._

_Rien à faire. L'attention du garçon était entièrement focusée sur le papillon qui s'était posé sur le tournesol qu'il tenait. Il était assis par terre, dans l'herbe froide -l'hiver approchait à grands pas- et il fixait le papillon, ses yeux violets suivant chaque minuscule mouvement des ailes colorées._

_"Heu- Il est joli, ce papillon," commenta le Chinois, espérant toujours que le plus jeune lui répondrait._

_Et l'enfant, détournant enfin les yeux de l'insecte, planta son regard dans celui de son aîné._

_"Oui,"répondit-il, d'un voix enfantine, et Chine aurait pu se laisser prendre, s'il ne connaissait pas les tendances d'Ivan. _

_"Oui, il est joli, très joli, même," ajouta Yao avec un sourire crispé._

_"Plus joli que toi?" demanda soudainement le garçon, sérieux. _

_Pour être honnête, Yao eut un peu peur -bien sûr, Ivan ne lui ferait pas de mal, pas à lui, mais qui savait ce qu'il pouvait arriver avec cet enfant._

_Le plus âgé ne sut pas quoi répondre, et Ivan dut prendre son silence comme une affirmation, parce qu'Il attrapa soudain le papillon et se mit à lui déchirer les ailes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus qu'une petite masse agonisante entre les doigts du Russe._

_"Personne ne doit être plus joli que Yao-Yao," déclara-t-il, se levant et laissant tomber le cadavre du papillon à ses pieds. "Jamais."_

Quand Ivan grandit, son problème, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser au premier abord, ne fut pas d'être incapable d'aimer mais bien de _trop aimer._

Et, quand Russie aimait quelque chose, il avait l'impression de trahir Yao.

C'est ainsi que, quand il se rendit compte de son attirance pour son jeune servant lituanien, il se fit un devoir d'y remédier au plus vite, parce que personne ne devait jamais remplacer son Yao-Yao.

Ç'avait commencé brutalement, très brutalement. Ivan avait emmené Toris loin des regards des autres baltes, lui avait fait retirer son chandail, avait sorti son arme fétiche, et il avait frappé.

Pas vraiment pour blesser Toris -ce n'était pas sa première intention, pas_ vraiment_, mais pour le _marquer_.

Ivan voulait voir d'atroces marques rouges sur la peau du Lituanien à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Il voulait le voir défiguré, pour qu'enfin le jeune homme ne puisse plus faire concurrence à son Yao.

Il continua ainsi pendant des années, et ne se désintéressa de Toris que quand le petit Lettonie grandit un peu, attirant l'attention du Russe.

Oui, il avait bien grandi, et il était devenu un bien beau jeune homme, se disait Russie, indifférent aux hurlements de douleur du petit Letton alors que la chair tendre de son dos se déchirait sous la violence des coups qui lui étaient assénés. Il était attirant, lui aussi, et il fallait y remédier.

Estonie avait dû comprendre, car, après que les deux autres baltes furent défigurés, il s'appliqua à affirmer son autorité, si ce n'était que sur Lettonie et parfois Lituanie, pour s'assurer que Russie ne serait pas attiré par lui. Il était malin, il avait deviné son attirance pour les garçons plus fragiles, plus frêles, et il voulait se débarasser de ces deux caractéristiques. Oui, décida Ivan, il était vraiment très malin...

_... Peut-être plus que son Yao?_

Non, non, non, il n'allait pas le laisser faire...

Ensuite, il y eut Prusse.

Russie ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait attiré chez le Prussien. Il était arrogant, imbu de lui-même, il se savait pas quand se taire...

Mais il était aussi terriblement seul, séparé de son cher petit frère par l'imposant mur qui était là justement à cause d'Ivan. Et le Russe ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment.

Alors, comme avec Lituanie, Estonie et Lettonie, il s'efforca de faire disparaître tout ce qui aurait pu lui sembler attirant chez la nation germanique à grands coups de tuyau.

_Personne n'égalerait jamais Wang Yao._

Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Et il avait tort.

Alfred F. Jones, les États-Unis d'Amérique en personne y arriva. Et Russie le haït plus que quiconque pour ça.

Avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et son sourire enfantin, il était très beau.

Mais il était aussi totalement hors de la portée du Russe. Il ne pouvait pas le briser, comme les autres, pour effacer jusqu'au souvenir de tout sentiment qu'il aurait put éprouver à l'égard de l'Américain.

Heureusement (?) pour lui, le "héros", comme il se plaisait à s'appeler, eut tôt fait de détruire le lien fragile qui les unissait pour s'opposer ouvertement à ses méthodes et à son refus de se retirer des terres qu'il avait libérées du nazisme après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, ce qui entraîna une guerre froide et le commencement officiel de leur dorénavant constante rivalité.

Mais Russie, le puissant URSS, ne s'attendait certainement pas à la perdre, cette guerre dépourvue de violence concrète, et il fut le premier surpris quand le système communiste qu'il avait cru tellement parfait et efficace pour assurer sa domination, s'écroula et que les autres membres de l'Union des républiques socialistes soviétiques le quittèrent sans perdre de temps.

Lui se retrouva au milieu d'importantes réformes politiques et économiques, et il dut oublier son ennemi pendant un certain temps - si l'idée de se conformer au même système capitaliste qu'Amérique ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il se devait d'appuyer Eltsine dans ses décisions pour son propre bien. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à être communiste, bien que cela l'éloigne de son Yao-Yao, qui l'était toujours.

Il ne put revoir ledit Chinois que plus tard, trop pris dans ses propres déboires politiques, mais parvint néanmoins à garder de bonnes relations avec lui, tout en refusant d'admettre que c'était parce que Yao était terrifié par lui.

Quand il le revit enfin, il fut salué relativement gaiement par l'Asiatique, qui tenait un adorable bébé panda. Le plus vieux lui expliqua que son panda avait eu un petit, et que le Chinois avait décidé de l'appeler Cheng.

"N'est-il pas la chose la plus mignonne au monde?" s'exclama Chine, levant le petit animal à la hauteur du visage de Russie pour qu'il puisse l'observer, sautillant presque sur place.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir l'éclat métallique du tuyau avant d'être aspergé du sang de son nouvel animal.

Yao, les yeux écquarquillés, du sang et quelques larmes qu'il n'avait pu retenir glissant sur ses joues, ne put s'empêcher de hurler qu'à cause du choc quand le grand Russe lui prit fermement le menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux -ce qui Chine fit sans trop protester, redoutant encore plus la vision du cadavre du pauvre animal sur le sol, qui lui confirmerait hors de tout doute qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, parce qu'Ivan n'avait pas pu faire _ça..._

"Personne n'égalera jamais Yao. _Jamais._"

Notes :

1- J'adore les pandas et je ne supporte en aucun cas leur massacre par des Russes psychopathes.

2- Boris Eltsine était un politicien russe de la période après 1991 -la fin de la guerre froide avec les Étaits-Unis et l'effondrement du système communiste en Russie- qui est à l'origine de plusieurs réformes éconimiques et politiques. (Enfin, je crois, mais l'histoire de la Russie, c'est pas vraiment ma spécialité...)

3- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec la fic, mais si j'avais un panda, je l'appelerait Cheng.

4- Ne vous attendez pas à trop de gore dans mes prochaines fics. Je fais plutôt dans le guimauve d'habitude (en fait j'ai déja écrit quelques fanfics pour Hetalia mais j'ai trop honte pour les poster...)


End file.
